Pérolas Azuis
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Haruka/Michiru. Uma forte tempestade. Uma simples queda de energia. Não é necessário mais nada para querer alguém especial por perto. Presente para minha amiga Tata Rosiel.


**Pérolas Azuis**

O fim de tarde encontrava-se nublado. As nuvens carregadas e acizentadas cobriam o céu que mais cedo estava ensolarado. Andava pela calçada carregando um guarda-chuva fechado em uma das mãos, pois era uma mulher prevenida afinal, e algumas sacolas de compras na outra mão, já que estava voltando do supermercado.

Adentrou na portaria do prédio em que mora, a tempo de escapar da garoa que começava a cair do céu escuro. Cumprimentou o porteiro, como sempre, e rapidamente se dirigiu ao elevador, apertando o botão do terceiro andar. Chegou no andar desejado já sem paciência, saindo do elevador enquanto ignorava mais uma cantada boba de um dos rapazes que também estava no transporte.

Abriu a porta de seu apartamento, adentrando nele rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás de si. Tirou os sapatos, foi até a sala, deixando as compras em cima da pequena mesa de jantar...Levou uma das mãos aos curtos e claros cabelos, balançando-os levemente, com uma expressão cansada em seu rosto.

Observou as coisas ao redor, pousando seus orbes escuros sobre uma outra figura feminina diante da porta do quarto, vestida apenas com uma camisa branca de manga cumprida, na altura dos joelhos. Seus cabelos azulados um tanto desarrumados, a expressão sonolenta e o leve bocejo recentemente dado deixaram evidente que a garota havia acabado de acordar.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente da jovem recém-acordada, sorrindo marota, sendo retribuída com um doce sorriso seguido de mais um leve bocejo.

**Michiru**: Hm...Que horas são, Haruka? –perguntou, preguiçosa.

**Haruka**: Ora, são apenas 17:30 da tarde... –sorriu.

A Tenou observou divertida a expressão indignada que tomou conta da bonita face da Kaiou. Michiru levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo-o, envergonhada e escondendo o pequeno rubor que surgiu em suas bochechas. Suspirou, decepcionada consigo mesma, e retirou as mãos da face...Haruka apenas continuava sorrindo, aproveitando aquela situação hilária e um tanto rara.

**Michiru**: Sério que eu dormi tanto assim? –perguntou, ainda descrente.

**Haruka**: Apesar de Ter acordado quase no horário de almoço, depois de comer você deitou na cama e simplesmente apagou. Não sabia que possui esse lado dorminhoca, senhorita Michiru. –seu tom era maroto e quase em deboche.

A outra levou ambas as mãos á cintura, franzindo o cenho levemente e fingindo uma expressão facial nervosa. Sem muito sucesso, claro.

**Michiru**: Escute aqui, senhorita Haruka, eu não sou dorminhoca...Isso foi apenas...Um deslize!

Uma pequena gargalhada foi abafada pela Tenou, que mantinha sua boca fechada colocando uma das mãos nos lábios, para prevenir. Afastou-se, voltando para a mesa de jantar, começando a desempacotar as compras que havia feito para aquela noite.

Michiru voltou a sorrir, vendo que o assunto já não tinha mais importância. Caminhou até a parceira, enlaçando a cintura da mesma com ambos os braços, carinhosamente, vendo-a tirar as compras das sacolas. Só de ver o que a amada havia comprado, já podia imaginar o que teria para o jantar.

**Michiru**: Vai fazer espaguete, Haruka?

**Haruka**: Vou, faz tempo que não comemos isso e é a melhor coisa que sei fazer na cozinha.

Kaiou riu, divertida.

**Michiru**: Se quiser, eu posso te ensinar a fazer muitas outras coisas...

Haruka apenas sorriu, em agradecimento silencioso. Michiru soltou a companheira, vendo a mesma ir e voltar da cozinha, levando as compras e guardando-as nos armários correspondentes. Suspirou e sentou-se no sofá, ligou a televisão e começou a passar os canais, sem interesse. Até que um forte raio pôde ser escutado e tudo se apagou. Havia acabado a força...

Levantou-se novamente, deixando o controle remoto no sofá, e caminhou até a janela. Colocou ambas as mãos sobre o vidro, vendo através dele a forte tempestade que começava a cair, percebendo que as ruas estavam escuras, deixando evidente a falta de energia em toda a região.

Olhou para o lado, vendo a Tenou colocar-se na mesma posição em que se encontrava, observando o céu escurecido tanto pela chuva quando pela noite que já começava a chegar. Suspiraram em uníssono, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes.

**Haruka**: Vou buscar algumas velas... –disse, quebrando o silêncio e caminhando até a cozinha.

Michiru limitou-se a assentir, concordando. Em poucos minutos já pôde perceber que a sala estava com alguma iluminação, virou-se e viu algumas velas serem acesas por Haruka em cima da mesa de centro. Voltou ao sofá, sentando-se nele, Haruka apenas sentou-se ao seu lado.

**Michiru**: E agora, Haruka?

**Haruka**: Vamos esperar um pouco...Não pretendo cozinhar nesse escuro. –respondeu simplesmente.

**Michiru**: Hmmm... –murmurou.

Agora teriam que esperar!

**oOo **

Já fazia quase duas horas desde a queda de energia devido á tempestade. A chuva ainda continuava, assim como a falta de luz em toda aquela região. A Tenou suspirou, cansada de todo aquele tédio. Voltou seus olhos escuros para o lado, vendo a Kaiou cochilar sobre seu ombro. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. Como Michiru estava conseguindo dormir tanto? Que exagero de cansaço!

Levantou-se com cuidado do sofá, para não acordar a parceira. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, quase sete e meia da noite.

**Haruka**: "Que ótimo!" –pensou sarcástica.

Olhou para a jovem adormecida no sofá. Sorriu e deu de ombros. A pegou no colo, com cuidado para não acorda-la, já que ela parecia tão cansada. Caminhou devagar até o quarto, depositando-a sobre a cama de casal ainda com os lençóis brancos desarrumados. A ajeitou, para que ficasse confortável...

Foi rapidamente até a sala, voltando com uma vela em mãos, colocando-a no criado-mudo ao seu lado para dar alguma iluminação. Deitou-se no espaço vazio, naquela macia cama, fitando intensamente a calma face adormecida de Michiru á sua frente.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face. Vagarosamente, de maneira delicada, depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios daquela que roubou seu coração...De sua Michiru Kaiou...

Passou as costas de uma das mãos em uma das bochechas da 'bela adormecida', acariciando-a levemente, com carinho e afeição. Amava, com todo seu coração, a garota dorminhoca diante de si. Sorriu, irônica.

Para os mais religiosos, esse sentimento poderia ser o maior dos pecados...

Mas não se importava, iria continuar ali, até ela voltar a acordar. Para, mais uma vez, olhar bem no fundo de seus olhos e dizer-lhe um simples "Eu te amo", que para ambas valia muito!

Para, mais uma vez, admirar com toda sua convicção aquelas lindas pérolas azuis...

Que conquistaram seu singelo coração!

_**Fim!**_

* * *

**Fanfic dedicada á minha querida amiga, Tata Rosiel(ou Kurai)! n.n  
Espero que todos tenham gostado mesmo...Amo esse casal, é tão perfeito! Minha segunda fic dele apenas! xD Bom, é isso...n.n/**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
